Charmed (1998)
Charmed (1998) Television Show/Movie/Series Composer Jaret Reddick Released in: 1998 Country: United States Genre: Action Other Resources: Buy it at: Buy from Perseverance Records - USA. Buy from La-La Land Records - USA Other information Total number of members who have this title in their: Collection: 54 Wish list: 9 There are 5 labels for this title. Things you can do: Update this title Add new label to this title Labels Artists Image supplied by David Strohmenger Artists' Addiction/Adrenaline ADM 40010-2 Original Release Title The Final Chapter. Country United States Format CD Release Date 9-May-2006 UPN 8-7544-40010-2-5 Other information Members who have this label in their: Collection: 10 Wish list: 3 Things you can do: Update this label Track listing 1. Liz Phair - Baby got Going (02:03) 2. Barenaked Ladies - Pinch Me (04:45) 3. Collective Soul - Needs (05:19) 4. Sarah McLachlan - Good Enough (05:02) 5. Chantal Kreviazuk - Weight of The World (03:33) 6. Conjure One - Tears From The Moon (04:19) 7. BT - Superfabulous (03:28) 8. Rusted Root - Weave (04:00) 9. Natalie Imbruglia - Goodbye (04:57) 10. Beth Orton - Stolen Car (05:24) 11. Eddi Reader - Bell, Book, & Candle (04:12) 12. The Crystal Method - Name of The Game (03:34) Total Duration: 00:50:36 Track listing contributed by Thomas Beswick La-La Land Records LLLCD 1252 La-La Land Records LLLCD 1252 Country United States Format CD Release Date 18-Jun-2013 UPN 8-2692-41252-2-9 Limited edition of 3000 copies. 2 CD-set. Other information Members who have this label in their: Collection: 9 Wish list: 1 Things you can do: Update this label Track listing Disc/Cassette 1 1. Pru Theme (03:04) 2. Snake Charmed (02:52) 3. Pru and Leo (03:05) 4. Water Demon Suite (07:33) 5. Flamenco Charmed (00:36) 6. Demon School (02:00) 7. Eye On You (01:54) 8. Bad Spells (01:42) 9. Here We Go Again (02:58) 10. On the Flip (02:03) 11. On the Attack (01:29) 12. Phoebe Godiva (01:21) 13. Leo On the Prowl (01:27) 14. Book of Shadows (01:49) 15. Phoebe & Billy (01:29) 16. Horror Movie (01:35) 17. Mystical Witches (02:15) 18. Eastern Charmed (01:09) 19. Memories of Dad (01:52) 20. Fun Fair Demons (03:44) 21. Paige Sets Off (01:08) 22. Harum Scarum (00:36) 23. Demon Lair (01:33) 24. Exotic Charmed (02:37) 25. Back to the House (00:36) 26. Dark, Dank & Donk (01:28) 27. Trapped in the Movie (03:02) 28. Goodbye Billy (01:05) 29. Stalking (05:20) 30. Club-Charmed (01:34) 31. Magic School (00:58) 32. Helter Skelter (01:42) 33. End Of Part One (02:23) Disc One Total Time: 71:19 Disc/Cassette 2 1. Bogey's Place (02:18) 2. Kylie (03:04) 3. Dex & the City (02:26) 4. Plain Wrapped World (00:46) 5. Danger (03:34) 6. Pregnant Phoebe (03:51) 7. Detective Agency (02:20) 8. Someone at the Door (01:33) 9. Demon Alley (02:54) 10. Wise Guys (00:44) 11. Sexist Pig (01:20) 12. Street (02:15) 13. Shut Up & Kiss Me (01:04) 14. The Bank Job (01:41) 15. Campus (02:44) 16. San Francisco (00:50) 17. Kid Duncan (01:29) 18. Slo Skelter (02:26) 19. Pirate Coin (00:50) 20. Hypnotic World (02:41) 21. Skeleton Spell (01:26) 22. Museum (00:44) 23. Bad Toaster (01:21) 24. Egyptian Tomb (01:27) 25. Pirate Grotto (00:25) 26. Paige and the Book Of Shadows (01:12) 27. Leo & the Kids (01:03) 28. Getting Hurt (00:36) 29. Demon Cave (03:01) 30. Avatars (03:00) 31. Utopia (01:37) 32. Brody's Death (02:12) 33. Zola (00:51) 34. Forever Charmed (04:11) 35. End Credits (00:40) Disc Two Total Time: 73:58 Total Duration: 02:14:35 Track listing contributed by Ivan Sorokin Perseverance Records PRD053 Perseverance Records PRD053 Country United States Format CD Release Date 20-May-2012 2 CDs. Other information Members who have this label in their: Collection: 0 Wish list: 1 Things you can do: Update this label Track listing Disc/Cassette 1 1. Prue's Theme (03:04) 2. Snake Charmed (02:52) 3. Prue and Leo (03:05) 4. Water Demon Suite (07:34) 5. Flamenco Charmed (00:40) 6. Demon School (02:00) 7. Eye On You (01:55) 8. Bad Spells (01:42) 9. Here We Go Again (02:58) 10. On The Flip (02:03) 11. On The Attack (01:30) 12. Phoebe Godiva (01:22) 13. Leo On The Prowl (01:27) 14. Book Of Shadows (01:50) 15. Phoebe & Billy (01:29) 16. Horror Movie (01:35) 17. Mystical Witches (02:17) 18. Eastern Charmed (01:01) 19. Memories of Dad (01:53) 20. Fun Fair Demons (03:45) 21. Paige Sets Off (01:08) 22. Harum Scarum (00:36) 23. Demon Lair (01:33) 24. Exotic Charmed (02:38) 25. Back To The House (00:36) 26. Dark, Dank & Donk (01:29) 27. Trapped In The Movie (03:02) 28. Goodbye Billy (01:06) 29. Stalking (05:20) 30. Club-Charmed (01:34) 31. Magic School (00:59) 32. Helter Skelter (01:42) 33. End Of Part One (02:33) Disc/Cassette 2 1. Bogey's Place (02:18) 2. Kylie (03:04) 3. Dex & The City (02:26) 4. Plain Wrapped World (00:46) 5. Danger (03:34) 6. Pregnant Phoebe (03:52) 7. Detective Agency (02:20) 8. Someone At The Door (01:33) 9. Demon Alley (02:54) 10. Wise Guys (00:44) 11. Sexist Pig (01:20) 12. Street (02:15) 13. Shut Up & Kiss Me (01:04) 14. The Bank Job (01:41) 15. Campus (02:44) 16. San Francisco (00:50) 17. Kid Duncan (01:29) 18. Slo Skelter (02:26) 19. Pirate Coin (00:51) 20. Hypnotic World (02:42) 21. Skeleton Spell (01:26) 22. Museum (00:45) 23. Bad Toaster (01:21) 24. Egyptian Tomb (01:27) 25. Pirate Grotto (00:25) 26. Paige and The Book Of Shadows (01:12) 27. Leo & The Kids (01:03) 28. Getting Hurt (00:36) 29. Demon Cave (03:03) 30. Avatars (03:01) 31. Utopia (01:38) 32. Brody's Death (02:14) 33. Zola (00:52) 34. Forever Charmed (04:11) 35. End Credits (00:40) Total Duration: 02:15:05 Track listing contributed by Ivan Sorokin Private Music 82876-52130-2 Image supplied by David Strohmenger Private Music 82876-52130-2 Country United States Format CD Release Date 23-Sep-2003 Other information Members who have this label in their: Collection: 20 Wish list: 3 Things you can do: Update this label Track listing 1. Hot (02:31) Smash Mouth 2. Danger (03:11) Third Eye Blind 3. Strict Machine (03:50) Goldfrapp 4. Maybe Tommorrow (04:33) Stereophonics 5. Rinse (04:29) Vanessa Carlton 6. I Can't Take It (02:51) Andy Stochansky 7. Worn Me Down (04:32) Rachel Yamagata 8. Do You Realize (03:32) The Flaming Lips 9. New Favorite Thing (03:52) Balligomingo featuring Lucy Woodward 10. Rainbow In The Sky (03:06) Ziggy Marley 11. How Soon Is Now? (04:26) Love Spit Love Total Duration: 00:40:53 Track listing contributed by blugirlami21 Treadstone/Image ID0111JU Treadstone/Image ID0111JU Original Release Title The Book Of Shadows Country United States Format CD Release Date 19-Apr-2005 Other information Members who have this label in their: Collection: 14 Wish list: 1 Things you can do: Update this label Track listing 1. Take If Off 2. Take a Look 3. Send in my Shoes 4. Fallen the Automator Remix 5. I Can't Make Me Lord Alge Remix 6. San Francisco 7. Pieces of Me Garcia and High Spies Remix 8. Unbroken 9. Free American Federation Club Mix 10. I Close My Eyes 11. Home Category:Charmed Category:Charmed/Music Category:Charmed/Songs Category:Jaret Reddick Category:Jaret Reddick/Songs Category:Smash Mouth Category:Love Spit Love